


掉线谈恋爱

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的超蝙短篇甜饼集 [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bottom!bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人和蝙蝠侠在没有他们的集数中去做了什么</p>
            </blockquote>





	掉线谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> JLs1e19，除了超蝙其他人进入了另一个平行空间，遇到了幻象维持的JLA。这集是超蝙一起掉线了，直到结尾才又一起出来了一下，不懂编剧为啥不带他俩玩，大概老爷会一秒识破吧hhhh于是我合理假想他俩过二人世界了(≖ิ‿≖ิ)✧

一切发生得太快了。

等到震波和碎石砖块都过去以后，蝙蝠侠从披风下露出头，正义联盟的其他人都消失了。

超人收回护在两人头上的手，眉间微微皱起，“我感受不到他们在哪里。”

“瞭望塔？”

“没有。”

“也许是因为闪电刚刚的振动。”超人不用看就知道蝙蝠侠面具下是一副沉思表情。

机械怪兽跟着他们一起消失了，卢瑟造成的破坏还在。超人看一眼蝙蝠侠，瞬间两人就分配好了任务。

当晚上超人回到瞭望塔时，蝙蝠侠正在电脑上操作着什么。

“有进展吗？”超人站到他旁边看向大屏幕。

“有一点。”蝙蝠侠调出数据给他看，“经过计算当时闪电侠的振动频率不存在于这个宇宙的任何一个地方。”他指了指地球示意图，“也许他们被传送到另一个维度去了。”

“有办法让他们回来吗？”

“目前我们手头的设备没有办法。”蝙蝠侠停下操作，“不过我可以肯定的是，他们的生命尚处于安全之中。”

他看了眼超人，“如果他们真到了另一个维度的世界，他们的死亡会引起两个宇宙的改变，而目前这种改变还没发生。”

“我们现在可以做些什么？”

“等待。”蝙蝠侠的语气稍微泄露了自己的情绪。

超人拍拍他的肩，“我们做了我们能做的，我相信他们能够回来。”超人看了看蝙蝠侠面具下的脸，担忧而疲惫。“我已经处理好了所有的事情，你应该去洗个澡休息一下，我在这看着。”

超人允许自己小小地作了个弊，他看到蝙蝠衣下Bruce的肌肉紧绷了下又放松。“好吧，我很快回来，你可以回大都会了。”

“那待会我可以去浴室把昏睡过去的你捞出来。”

蝙蝠侠冲他甩了下披风。

卢瑟刚刚被他丢进了监狱，地球暂时风平浪静。超人随意摆弄着电脑打发时间，多数是一些监视资料，还有的是Bruce才会看的研究资料，还有——

以正义联盟的成员命名的文件夹。

他一直信任着Bruce，可以把自己的性命交给他，但他也一直知道Bruce只信任他自己。坚信超人会毁灭世界，又无数次将性命交到他手中。如此矛盾，令超人着迷不已。

等等，他是不是说了“着迷”？

他是很喜欢蝙蝠侠，那么强大，那么美丽，非常有魅力的一个人，紧紧地抓住了他的视线。

他承认他一直很欣赏Bruce。

超人决定先看看文件，于是点开了Wonder Woman的文件夹。

除了他已经知道的基本资料外，还有对Wonder Woman的武器，体能，耐力等的详细资料。还有一些在Diana不是Wonder Woman时的抓拍，超人看了下日期，就是前两天的照片。

他又点开了其他成员的文件夹，资料完备度都差不多。

蝙蝠侠是在监视他们吗？为什么大家都没察觉到？超人犹豫着要不要点开自己的文件夹。他可以理解蝙蝠侠的防备，但监视成员们的日常？这有点过了。

奇怪的是，为什么他没有察觉到？就算他发现不了，为什么连John都没能察觉？

超人决定看看蝙蝠侠都收集了自己的什么资料。

他并不意外地发现蝙蝠侠了解他的程度跟他预料的一样深(*)。作为世界最佳拍档，这种了解非常重要，那种一个眼神就能明白的默契可以在生死关头挽救一个人的生命。

然而他没料到的是那些日常照片。比起其他成员的来说似乎多了那么一些？超人不太确定，而且为什么连他不小心撞上同事然后泼了自己一脸咖啡的照片都有？还有自己忙着拯救世界只有一点点时间来赶稿，完工后趴在桌子上睡觉的照片是哪来的？

超人有那么一点点不好意思，毕竟小记者Clark不能用超能力嘛。

他一张张地看着，自己的报道上了专栏，睡过头赶来上班时没梳好翘起的一撮卷毛，午饭时常去的那家咖啡店，还有被笨手笨脚的新人弄了墨粉(*)在上面的衬衫。

超人突然有了一个想法。

蝙蝠侠穿着蝙蝠衣走了出来，超人没忍住开口：“你真的要穿成这样？”

“下面我来接手吧，你可以回去了。”

“不，我想待在这。而且我想你应该得告诉我一些事情。”说完意有所指地看向电脑屏幕。

“我不认为有什么可以告诉你的。”

“那些写有正联成员的文件夹，Bruce。”

蝙蝠侠的表情依然没什么变化。“所以呢？”

“你在监视我们！该死的Bruce你知道这越线了吗！”超人有点生气。

“我知道，并且你们也知道。”

超人愣住了，这是什么意思？，“你是说……？”

“没错，当初成立正义联盟时，每位成员都签过一些文件，里面就包含了这些照片的权限。至于限度问题，我特意找他们谈过，他们都表示理解。”

“为什么我不知道？”

“……我的确没跟你谈过这个，我以为你知道。而且我以为你可以信任我，在限度问题上。”

“我的确信任你。可……”

“嗯？”

“我一直没察觉到有人在监视我，或者说，偷拍我。”

“也许你做小记者做得太投入了吧。”蝙蝠侠嘲笑道。

“果然是你！”超人激动得差点从座位上跳起来。“我就知道！能不让我发现的人没有几个。”

“……”

“所以你说你很忙的时候，都是在忙这个吗？”超人发誓他是真的好奇。

“不！也不是，”这可太难得了，超人看着蝙蝠侠缩在制服里的样子，好像下一秒就会飞走。“那群蠢蛋太容易暴露了，装摄像头又会被你发现，况且我以为你一直是知道这件事的。”

“不，我不知道。”超人放柔了语气，他的心跳声扑通扑通，仿佛要揭开一件什么事。他想到了那些照片，一个人该是带着怎样的喜爱，才能拍出那样的照片。

“在我面前你不需要这个，”Clark伸手摘掉了Bruce的面具，Bruce的蓝眼就这么暴露在他眼前，“你不需要任何东西来保护你免受我的伤害。”

他搭住他的肩，“我就在这，你想了解的我就在这，你可以从我身上得到任何东西。”

Bruce定定地看着他，“我没有什么想要从你那得到的。”

“如果我说我想要从你那得到些什么呢？”

“什么？”

“你。”Clark笑了出来，为终于看清了自己的心。“你一直吸引着我，Bruce。我之前弄错了，我以为……”Clark摇头，“都不重要了，直到我看到那些照片，看到你眼中的我，我才知道，你对我也是一样的。”

Bruce还是没开口。Clark凑上前抱住他，用脸蹭着他的耳朵。

“……我想现在不必解释那些照片了。”Bruce干巴巴地说。

“现在不用。”Clark伸手摸上Bruce的披风扯了下来，“你也不需要这个。”

Bruce挑起眉，Clark看了看自己，“看来我也不需要。”

Clark满意地看着笑意荡在Bruce的蓝眼中，“你介意陪我再去洗一个澡吗？”

“完全不。”

 

两个健壮的成年男人挤在一个浴缸里亲吻着，水渐渐溢出了浴缸，没人顾得上去搭理。过了一会唇舌交缠的啧啧声停下来，一只手伸出来胡乱抓了一块浴巾拉着两人就往外走，另一个人伸手拍了一下终于关掉了水。

Bruce觉得自己作为情场老手有点太掉面子了，被一个小镇男孩撩得一路亲吻着跌跌撞撞往床上走。当Clark顺着他的耳后一路细吻着下去时Bruce彻底丢开了这些乱七八糟的念头，专注喘息着。

当他的背终于靠上了柔软的床时，Bruce突然想到在他后面轮值的是Wally。不过管他的，他可以叫Wally先整理他们的资料。

Clark一向不怎么关注瞭望塔上的电脑，于是Bruce就把他拍的照片都放到了上面。之前他曾想，也许今天他会发现，也许明天，也许永远都不会发现。

不过有什么关系，现在全世界最完美的人就在他身上专注地亲吻他，试图用爱意将他淹没。

一切都已足够。

**Author's Note:**

> *不知道这句有没有语病。意思就是大超知道老爷了解他多少，该知道的和不该知道的(*/ω＼*)  
> *小记者那会应该都是用激光打印机了吧，但我不管就是要他被墨粉染到！


End file.
